New flames, old games
by Cheeche
Summary: Ren's old crush comes back to town...but will her old best friend get int the way?
1. Default Chapter

HI! Ok First story so don't be maaad.  
  
I do not know any of the characters or own the characters of "Even Stevens"  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Ren" Donnie called from the bathroom as Ren passed, in her pajamas. She grunted, and looked at her watch, 5:30 am. She could hear Louis in his room snoring, Donnie was in her bathroom, so she went into her parent's room.  
  
She knocked, no one answered. She listened closely and heard clanging downstairs. She crept in and closed the bathroom door. After 30 minutes in the shower, Ren appeared downstairs in a bathrobe and her hair in a towel.  
  
"Good morning daddy! Mom!" She kissed her family.  
  
"Oh, hi Hon! Is Louis up yet?" Mr. Stevens asked. Ren pointed up, loud snoring came downstairs with occasional grunts. Mrs. Stevens rolled her eyes and danced to the neighboring music.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Donnie asked as he ran downstairs. Mrs. Stevens handed him a pop tart. "YUMMY!" Donnie said as he devoured it.  
  
"Jeez, Donnie, sallow" Ren rolled her eyes and ran up stairs to get dressed. As she entered her room, her phone rang. She flopped on her bed to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Ren?" A voice on the other end said.  
  
"Yes…speaking" Ren said tugging at a loose strand of hair hanging free from the towel.  
  
"Ren? This is Damon," The obvious boy said.  
  
"Damon? Do I know you?" Ren asked confused slightly from her lack of sleep and the fact that she didn't know any Damons.  
  
"Yes, you know me…I got your number from the phone book. I went to Elementary with you." Damon said. Ren racked her brain for anyone with the name Damon.  
  
"What's your last name?" Ren asked, guilty and bothered by the fact that she didn't know him.  
  
"My last name is Ross," Damon said.  
  
"Ross? The only Ross I knew was Jennifer Ross, but then again she was in my class. Didn't she have a brother older than her?" Ren asked aloud to no one in particular. "What was his name? Oh, OH!" Ren finally got it that Jennifer's, Ren's old best friend's, brother was calling Ren at 6:45 in the morning.  
  
"Hi, I was just calling because we moved back into town and we're starting at school today." Damon said. Ren blushed, she had a huge crush on Damon in 4th grade, but when their family moved to Los Angeles Ren lost touch.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll see me there then right?" Ren smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess…well I better go. How will I know who you are?" Damon asked.  
  
"Oh, believe me you'll know…you'll know." Ren hung up and got dressed. She stomped across the hall.  
  
  
  
Do you think I should go on? 


	2. The ride, the scheme

"LOUIS!" Ren screamed kicking her brother's door. She heard grunting a muffled scream and shuffling to open his door. Louis looked at Ren who was already perfect in the early morning.  
  
"What?" Louis said wiping the drool from his mouth.  
  
"Go get ready, Donnie's driving us to school" Ren said handing Louis a tee shirt.  
  
"OK" Louis said taking the shirt and slamming the door behind him. Ren rolled her eyes and went into her room to call her best friend Vanessa.  
  
"NESS!?" Ren practically screamed.  
  
"No…it's her evil twin dog…course you did call my line" Vanessa said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well whatever…I need to tell you something" Ren said, she trusted Vanessa with her life, although not her secrets, because Vanessa was a known gossiper…in fact the gossip queen.  
  
"Depends on what you wanna dish…do you want it posted?" Vanessa asked, Ren could hear typing in the background. Vanessa was not only the gossip queen she ran the schools web site and updated it everyday.  
  
"I don't care…but remember I told you about my old best friend Jennifer and her older brother, Damon?" Ren asked sitting on her bed.  
  
"Yeah why?" Vanessa said getting bored quickly.  
  
"They're coming back in town and Damon called me 10 minutes ago" Ren said giggling. Vanessa perked up.  
  
"And you didn't call me immediately? Really Ren I thought we were friends" Vanessa said jokingly. Ren rolled her eyes, and stood up.  
  
"Just come early and wait for me at the front entrance" Ren said and then hung up, Ren cooked up her plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Donnie? Can I have a breath mint?" Louis asked from the backseat.  
  
"Did you not brush your teeth this morning?" Ren asked looking behind her. Louis smiled as Donnie handed him a tic tac. 


End file.
